Chosen
by KatnissEverdeenR5
Summary: Sam Claire is a regular average 13 years old, when she goes to school she discovers something unusual and maybe dangerous not just for her... (It's connected to Percy Jackson because it was my insperation but it's an original book of mine so copyright.)
1. Chapter 1

I got up a panic, it was just a dream nothing happened.  
Back to reality, I am Sam, Claire, 13, the first day of seventh grade school waiting for me and I have no forces after the nightmares I had lately, just when I'm starting to learn.  
Reluctantly I got out of bed and walking awkwardly went to the shower room, I looked in the mirror and I saw myself, or rather myself after a long and tiring night, my blue eyes half closed with fatigue and bronze-colored hair looked like it was static electricity. Brushed and shot braid hair, wearing a blue T-shirt, short jeans and All-star and went downstairs.  
My mother was waiting for me down at the kitchen and suggested that she drive me to school. "Thank you, but I can't, I arranged with Jasmine and Ian I would go with them." "Okay," she said and went out for her work.  
I took my bag on my back and started to go to school. "Sam!" I heard faint cries from the bushes, "Sam!" I approached to the bushes but Jasmine just touched me on the shoulder "Sam? Is everything all right?" I turned and saw Jasmine stares at me one with her hazel eyes, I noticed that Jasmine changed a little in the summer vacation: her blond hair ends pink, her skin looks more tanned and she has grown an inch or two. "Yes, I thought something was calling my name ..." "Sam!" Ian shouted as he ran toward us "and here he is." Jasmine giggled. "Jaz you run really fast! Could not keep track of your running pace." Said Ian and I noticed that he probably got up late this morning that his black hair was disheveled, he had some purple under the brown eyes and laced his shoes were stuck awkwardly in the shoes themselves. "This is my jogging pace I was almost late, well let's go!" Jasmine started walking faster towards the school. "I'm not going to run again after ..." Ian said panting. Jasmine slowed down "What happened to you? We're gonning to be late!" "Jaz, we do not want to go to school in sweat." I said.  
We went into the building of our class and Olivia came to us with an escort of William "So, you have decided to appear? After what happened on the last day, if I were you I would shut myself in as much as possible ..." She said, waving her hair redhead toward us with rotation and left, pulling William with her. "Sam, Claire, Sam Clare, walk into the principal please, thank you" I heard from the announcement.  
I walked nervously into the room, stood in front of the closed door and I thought to myself, what did I do wrong? Then I remembered that last year almost every day Olivia told the school principal all kinds of stories and fantasies that I supposedly did, it's probably another story ... I reached for the door to open it, an electric current passed through my body and I heard a buzzing in my ears, I suddenly found myself on the floor paralyzed and my eyes slowly began to close. Two people talking over me I had not noticed them before, "Why was this necessary? She gave birth to understand." One said, "She did not understand, now we bring it to the only safe place she is very dangerous." Said the second and before my eyes completely closed, I could see the other strange man dragged me right into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the back of the car and it was nothing compared to that suddenly floats me huge solar wave when one of the people I saw in a school opened the door of the back and gave me a hand out. I kicked his hand tight as I could and tried to leave, but that second other man took me and tied my hands and legs with ropes. "Relax, we're the good guys … I'm John and this is Chris." He said as he finished tying me up. "So how do you paralysis me kidnapped me from school and you're on my side!?" I yelled as I struggled in the ropes.  
Suddenly I noticed two kids, one about my age and a little smaller, run at us. Everything happened so fast I could not get a word and have released me, they tied the rope I was tied around John and Chris and pushed me gently to start running. I started running as I could, I stopped at the coffee house, I looked back, I saw no one behind us and signaled for two children to come inside. We sat at a table outside and ordered food, I ordered two chocolate chip cookies and a combination of chocolate and coffee. The boy in my age ordered coffee and the more little boy ordered a Brownie and chocolate. "Well first of all, who are you?" I asked them, "I think we never got to introduce ourselves, I'm Jack and this is Bill" The older boy said "What do you want from me? Why did you liberated me? " "We cannot tell you now, but later you will understand ..." Said Bill, and took a bit from the Brownie Jack started playing with his straw in a cup of coffee and I studied them, Jack blonde hair, blue eyes and very pale skin tone was a bit stressful and Bill has curly red hair, complexion paled skin tone as Jack and mischievous green eyes that show that if you leave something valuable on the ground it will not come to you and return. "Well if you'll excuse me I have to go home, my mother must be worried ..." I finished munching and drinking my drink. "I do not think it's possible." Bill said and drank some chocolate milk "your house is no longer yours, what happened to your hand?" He pointed to my hand and I saw that my hand was getting thin and thin as time passes. I got up and started running toward the house, I did not understand anything but the only thing I could do to find out was to go home, stay away from both of strange, the way I saw Ian and Jasmine "Ian, Jaz, you will not believe what happened to me now." I said I got to them "Who are you?" Jasmine said. "What About Me? I'm Sam, your best friend!" I shouted weak. "You know what she's talking about Robbie?" Jasmine said Ian "Robbie, who is Robbie? What happened to you?" I said "I'm Robbie" said Ian, "and that Caroline" he pointed jasmine "Robbie? Caroline? You must be joking with me, this is stretching or anything Where the cameras?" I asked, looking around for the cameras. "crazy girl… crazy people .. Do not need to treat such ..." Ian said or Robbie or whoever it was only this morning we went to school together and now he calls me crazy and not treating me. They started walking and I had tears in my eyes, how they do not know me? My best friends do not know me, and suddenly they have other people's names. I think I'm dreaming. I pinched myself but it just made my tears run out and wash my face and shirt. Suddenly appeared alongside Jack and Bill. "You see, you should not have to go, we are here to help you." Said Bill, and looked at me weird, I looked at my body and understand what he saw: I was skin and bones, my bones were very prominent and my skin continued to shake my bones. "What happens to someone you know?" I shouted as the skin continues to press me on the bones "exactly what I thought happened ..." Jack said, "We were not allowed to meet her!" Said to Bill. "But if we did not meet her, so she was now dead! Not just dead, but dead serious! Then we could not come back to life ..." Shouted Bill. I looked both confused "brought back to life? Died? Okay ... tell me everything when I return to my normal." I told every body hurt. "Remember something human! Something important happened to you!" I shouted Bill and I concentrated, I remembered how much I hate Olivia, what happened to us last summer and my friends this morning. My body went back to normal, "Well, now you owe me a full explanation! Come I know a place where we can talk." I said and pointed it at the park opposite the house of Ian, no one comes to the park so it's a place you can talk to him without people interfering. I sat on the swing and waited for an explanation. I looked for them but did not see anyone, maybe I just made them or slept with eyes open? Suddenly they were behind me and Bill put his finger on my back, I jumped and Bill started to laugh, "It's not funny! Almost did me a heart attack!" I yelled at him. "If you see yourself You were laughing." Bill said between giggles. I looked at Jack, but is not nothing and laughed, he just looked at Bill broke out laughing. "First question: What are you?" I asked them directly and Bill stopped laughing, he gets serious, he looked at Jack and Jack him, they nodded and said together, " Undead" "And that's exactly what? " I asked "We do not just live, but not exactly dead." Said Jack. "What do you mean not living but not dead?" "It means we died a long time ago but returned to life and we still have some limitations of the dead." Said Jack, "and how I just can help you? I'm just an ordinary girl ..." I said, watching to see if they are different than me, except for very pale skin are normal. "You're not an ordinary girl, you can connect between life and death, you are the chosen one! " Bill said excitedly "That means there's a chance you could restore us to live as usual!" Bill started to jump but his legs got stuck in transparent and under the earth, Jack and I pulled him close and he left the ground. "What am I supposed to do I do not know anything about all that stuff, I did not know about it until now ..." I said, "Well, let's not wait until I and Bill disappear and go to the only place you could understand your abilities. " Jack said, "Where is it?" I asked them, "the principal's room." They said together.


End file.
